My above-referenced pending application discloses a photography booth and method permitting an individual to view the image being perceived by a film camera so that the film camera may be operated by the individual when a desired pose is presented. That photography booth utilizes a unique optical system, comprising both a film and a video camera, for causing the individual to look into the lenses of both cameras, because a semi-transparent mirror reflects the perceived image generated by a video display connected to the video camera into alignment with the camera lens. Because the perceived image, as reflected by the mirror, is superposed with the viewing field of the lens of the film camera, then I make certain that the individual to be photographed is looking into the camera lens. That photography booth is primarily intended for self photography; namely, permitting the individual who is to be photographed to select the desired pose.
One disadvantage of the photography booth disclosed in my co-pending application is the requirement that the individual who is to be photographed operate the camera. Such a system is not practical for small children, because they may find it difficult to operate the system while also striking a pose. Because it is only the child's photograph which is desired, then it is not feasible to have someone else in the viewing area for operating the camera.
The disclosed invention is directed to a photography booth and method which is uniquely designed to permit a child to be photographed, while still realizing the benefits of the optical system of my prior referenced application. In the present invention, I utilize a second, remotely located video display from which the child's image is projected in order to permit the mother, father, or like user to view the image perceived by the camera so that the camera may be operated when a desired pose is achieved. Also, the image displayed to the child may be that of the mother or father as taken by a second video camera, its own image as perceived by the camera, or any one of a number of pre-selected images stored in an accessible storage system. The pre-selected images may include cartoon characters, particular scenes, or the like, and means are provided for permitting these pre-selected images to be changed over time, in order to make certain that the child's attention is not distracted or the child become bored.